Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for opening and closing an opening/closing body arranged at an opening of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a driving device for opening and closing a back door or a trunk door (trunk lid) of a vehicle such as a car, etc.
Background Information
Many of vehicles such as cars, etc. include opening/closing bodies such as back doors or trunk doors (trunk lids) that open in a flip-up direction from back openings. In order to increase accessibilities, improve security, and/or etc., a number of vehicles including opening/closing apparatuses to open and close the open/close bodies with an electric power has been increasing.
The opening/closing body, which opens in the flip-up direction, requires a space for opening and closing operations, and sometimes needs to be stopped at an arbitrary position in order to prevent the door in opening/closing operations from touching an obstacle and/or a person or reduce the amount of the opening of the opening/closing body due to strong wind and/or rain.
There is for example a driving devices for opening and closing the opening/closing in which a ball screw mechanism, which converts a rotation of an electric motor to a linear movement, is used. The driving devices for opening and closing in which such ball screw mechanism is used can stop the opening/closing body at arbitrary positions with a lock pin that engages with a rotation-side member of the ball screw mechanism in accordance with a movement of a plunger of a solenoid (See JP 2010-270886 A, for example).